Especial edition: Del odio al amor
by Vinagre y Azucar
Summary: Carpeta 5.


**Del odio al amor**

By Vinagre

**Advertencia- No recomendado para niños, Alto contenido sexual. Es su responsabilidad se quiere leerlo.

* * *

**

Carpeta especial

Quistis besó a Seifer profundamente, como a ningun otro hombre en su vida. Sus labios poseian completamente los de Seifer, su lengua acariaiaba la de El en un ritmo casi natural mutuo, tentándolo y al mismo tiempo volviendolo loco. Como movimiento automático, Seifer soltó la manos de Quistis y las colocó entre su suave y rubio cabello. El mundo para ellos ya no existia, no odio, no orgullo, solo ellos y sus cuerpos gritando por el toque y el calor pasional.

Quistis movio una mano hacia una mesita de noche que estaba al lado de la cama y sin mirar marcó una serie de numeros en un control remoto. Las puertas de la habitación quedaron selladas, nadie podia entrar ni salir. Solo ese momento para ellos y nadie más.

Seifer rompio el pasional beso y observó a Quistis a los ojos. Pero sus labios solo estaban a milimetros de los de ella.

-" ¿Que nos paso?"-

-" no lo se"-

Quistis colocó sus manos en el rostro de Seifer, acariaindolo suavemente. El cerró sus ojos y viró su rostro para besar las manos de Quistis.

-"Me tocas y me vuelves loco"-

-"igualmente"-

-"Golpeame, gritame, antes de que te tome y te haga mia Quistis"-

Quistis sonrio un poco y volvio a besar a Seifer pero esta vez tiernamente. Se acercó al odio y le dijo como susurro...

-"Hazme tuya".

Seifer besó el cuello de Quistis fieramente. La sensación de estar bajo el dominio de un hombre como El, la excitaban más y más. Ambos habían esperado tanto, finalmente estaban solos y dejaron sus deseos carnales consumirlos completamente. Seifer se aleja del cuello de su nueva amante hasta dirigirse hasta su estomago, dejando un camino de tiernos besos. Quistis acariciaba a Seifer por cabello disfrutando como él trazaba círculos con la lengua en su ombligo. Enviando respiraciones profundas al aire.

Que dulce sonido para Seifer. Placer, pasión, amor… quizás.

Quistis tomó a Seifer del cabello jalándolo hacia sus hambrientos labios besándolo fieramente, mientras quitaba el pesado abrigo, descartándolo al suelo. Ambos intercambiaron una pequeña mirada llena de pasión y auto-descubrimiento. Sentimientos mezclados en sus mentes y corazones. Confundidos y solitarios en un encuentro fuera de su imaginación. Ella sentía el tibio aliento de su boca, su musculoso cuerpo varonil ejerciendo presión firme hacia ella. No pudiendo resistir mas, en un movimiento lleno de éxtasis, ella tomo su cara ferozmente y lo beso apasionadamente. Sus lenguas entrelazándose unas con las otras mientras buscaban desperados sus más íntimas partes en una sabana de falsa timidez.

Seifer comenzó a besar el cuello de Quistis mientras deslizaba su mano por debajo de la camisa de dormir de Quistis, acariciando sus suaves pero firmes senos haciendo que Quistis se le escapara el aire. Seifer descarto la camisa, dejando los hermosos senos libre para apreciarlos y besarlos a su voluntad. Suavemente deslizaba besos alrededor de los senos, volviéndola loca cada vez que sentía que su lengua jugueteaba con su areola. Quistis volvió a tomar a Seifer del cabello atrayéndolo a sus carnosos labios llenos de pasión descartando el chaleco azul que aun tenia puesto. Seifer se quito el pantalón al igual que ella ambos quedando solamente con sus piezas de ropa interior.

Estaban totalmente perdidos en el momento…terminando así de quitarse completamente la ropa.

Seifer se detuvo un momento para observar a la mujer que tenia entre sus brazos. Ella lo miraba con deseo, una mirada que nuca vio de su ex instructora. Ella lo deseaba y el a ella. Su hermosa figura, y su cabello rubio hicieron pensar a Seifer por un momento que le haría el amor…a un ángel.

"Eres hermosa" Seifer dijo mirándola a sus ojos azul cielo. Como olvidarlos.

Seifer la volvió a devorar a besos esta vez acomodándose entre las piernas de Quistis buscando una posición más cómoda. Cuando Quistis estaba cómoda Seifer se acerco a ella tomando sus manos y colocando las arriba de su cabeza dejándola completamente vulnerable a el. Con la otra mano se levanto un poco aguantándose del espaldar de la cama listo para darle placer a su nueva amante.

"Seifer…" Quistis lo beso Estévez suavemente. Trazando su lengua por los labios de Seifer delicadamente.

"Hazlo" Quistis movía sus manos por las espalda de el atrayéndolo a ella.

Seifer coloco las piernas de su amante en su espalda y con un movimiento sutil pero rápido entro al preciado intacto santuario, haciendo a Quistis arquear su espalda de placer y dolor al mismo tiempo. Las cuidadas uñas de la SeeD se incrustaron en la espalda del joven buscando aliviar el dolor, mientras el esperaba, dándole pequeños besos en los labios.

Quistis lo volvió a besar como señal que se encontraba bien, sin perder tiempo alguno Seifer comenzó a darle el tan preciado néctar de amor con rítmicos movimientos, causando gemidos placenteros en ambos. Mientras pasaba el tiempo los movimientos aumentaban de velocidad e intensidad, sus cuerpos llenos del sudor producto de ese amor que vivían a intensidad. La joven SeeD, gemía sin para mientras Seifer se movía las insaciablemente, una serie de erupciones dentro de si hicieron que los músculos de Quistis se volvieran rígidos al llegar a su punto de satisfacción mayor gimiendo de placer, haciendo que Seifer llegara al su punto final.

"Ahhhgg….Seifer" Quistis dijo en su momento de éxtasi.

"Quistis….te a" Seifer no termino la oración por que Quistis lo tomo del cabello para otra ronda de besos apasionados.

"Solo disfrutemos el momento"

Ambas almas encontraron el momento que buscaban. Pero también encontraban la puerta para los problemas interminables que les asechaban.

Lujuria, si amor….talvez.

* * *

**Bueno, no se si los ofendi en algo, pero si lo hice, perdonen. Nunca habia intentado realizar una carpeta como esta, asi que no me culpen. Jajaja!.**

**Por favor dejen review!**


End file.
